Talk:Drop the world part one/@comment-3545632-20110415235320
The graduating class goes to college and the drama is on. Sav and Holly J. prepare to say their goodbyes because they get into seperate colleges. Sav is worried that Holly J. might “hook up” with Declan while she is at Yale ,but Holly J. claims thats insane. Fiona tells Adam goodbye and to take care of himself while she is gone. Fiona gets in the limo and leaves. Zane and Riley are very excited to be going off to college except for one thing….they are going to seperate colleges and Zane is going to an all boys school in New York. Riley got a football scholorship to the University of Texas. Anya is going off to a college in California ,but is worried about leaving her mom behind after the whole miscarriage thing with Dr. Chris. Chantay is going with Anya to comfort her. Holly J. arrives at Yale and sees Declan with flowers waiting for her. Holly J. tells Declan they can never be together. Declan throws the flowers on the ground and storms off. Fiona meets a new guy at college named Jordan and thinks he is perfect. Zane goes to his dorm in college and sees he shares a room with two gay footplayers. Riley dosn’t want to go to Texas because he thinks he might be harrased,but he fits in just fine with the other guys and they do not care if he is gay or not. Anya is really worried about her mom ,but Chantay thinks she should get up and go party which Anya unwillingly does but evantualy likes it. Sav likes going to music college but is still thinking about Holly J.. Fiona tells Jordan to come to her dorm at 7:00 which he does. Fiona starts to lead on to him but when she goes to far he tells her hes gay. Anya goes back to her dorm drunk and gets a phone call from her mom’s hospital claiming that Anya’s mother has died. Anya starts crying and then she starts cutting herself. Zane is turned on by his two roomates but has to relize he is still with Riley. Riley starts planning a suprise trip to visit Zane. Sav goes to visit Holly J. and Holly J. tells him that Declan was waiting for her with flowers. Sav goes up to Declans dorm room ready to fight, but when he opens the door he sees Declan lying there dead. Sav calls 911 and the medics race up to the scene. Fiona finds out that her brother is dead and starts drinking again. When Riley goes up to Zane’s dorm room he sees Zane making out with one of his dorm members and picks a fight with the dorm members. One of the proffesors kicks Riley out of college and sends him back to Texas. Chantay finds Anya cutting herself and tells Anya to stop which Anya does. Alot of familliar faces come to Declan’s funeral and they make a memorial for him right next to J.T.’s.